


Mouthing

by hardspouses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oops, hi, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardspouses/pseuds/hardspouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the people who appear in your dreams, are people you have come across in real life, wether you have only passed them on the street or had a coffee. Some people take a larger part of your dreams, depending on what impact they made on you. Harry’s mind has a strange infatuation with a blue eyed brunette he came across at a concert 6 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthing

Sunday 8th of February 2009

”No, no mate, i’m fine!” Harry has to shout over the music to decline the flask of cheap vodka his friend had managed to sneak in to the concert. They were standing in the middle of the floor, it wasn’t too tight but reaching some awkward positions with strangers were definately a given. Harry continues to bop his head along to the song and sneak a few words in from time to time, he wasn’t the best at The Script’s lyrics but they were still one of his favourite bands.

”Happy late birthday Harold, we knew you’d like this!” His friend Will shouts in to Harry’s ear while putting his arm around his shoulder and squeezing it.

”This was such a great idea, thanks again!” Harry shouts back with a smile.

For his Birthday last week his friends had decided to buy him a ticket for this gig that he’d been going on about for ages. His mum hadn’t been very happy about it but his friends, as they were one and two years older, had promised to take good care of him.

Harry looks over to his left as a melody he knows too well starts playing. A brown haired guy catches his eye, he is cheering with the others as he hears the intro tune of Breakeven. Harry can’t help but notice the smooth tan across the boy’s face, it’s like a golden-milk-chocolate kind of tan, like if the golden ticket chocolate in Willy Wonka was a skin shade, that would be it, very strange color for february though. Harry’s so focused he hardly notices Mr.Tan turning around, catching his gaze with piercing blue eyes. Harry quickly shakes his head and looks ahead towards the stage. He quickly feels a blush creeping up his cheeks. He takes a cheeky look back and the boy is already staring, with a huge grin plastered to his face. Harry smiles, very shyly, back. The brunette raises a hand and mouths a ”Hi” to him, Harry is very surprised by this and doesen’t really know what to do, so by instinct, he throws a peace sign. Mr. Tan, as Harry has decided to call him, starts laughing and Harry feels the tenseness in his shoulders ease. Harry giggles and raises his arms jokingly to mouth ”oops”.

 

That night Harry dreamed of the blue eyed boy for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea really suddenly, so I needed to start writing it before I forgot it like I usually do, or you know never get around to writing it. But this isn't actually a proper chapter, as you can see it's very short but it's just like a preview (sort of?) so you'll understand what it's about when I actually get around to writing the actual thing. This will be the first thing i've ever written so I hope it's not too terrible. I don't really know how this fic is going to go so I'll add tags and stuff gradually. Tip: Listen to Breakeven.


End file.
